Forza Motorsport 6/Downloadable Content
This page includes every downloadable content for Forza Motorsport 6. Passes 'Car Pass' The Car Pass was made available on June 15, 2015 and includes six car packs that were monthly released from October 2015 to March 2016."Pre-Order Forza Motorsport 6!" - forzamotorsport.net 'Expansion Pass' The Expansion Pass was made available on June 3, 2016 and includes two expansions.Expansion Pass - Xbox Games Store Car Packs ''Fast & Furious Car Pack The ''Fast & Furious Car Pack was made available on June 15, 2015 and includes ten cars from the Fast & Furious franchise: *[[Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Fast & Furious Edition|1963 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Dodge Charger Fast & Furious Edition|1968 Dodge Charger Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi Fast & Furious Edition|1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Ford Escort RS1600 Fast & Furious Edition|1970 Ford Escort RS1600 Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Honda S2000 Fast & Furious Edition|2001 Honda S2000 Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Mitsubishi Eclipse GS Fast & Furious Edition|1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Nissan Skyline GT-R Fast & Furious Edition|1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Nissan Fairlady Z Fast & Furious Edition|2002 Nissan Fairlady Z Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Terradyne Gurkha LAPV|2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV F5 Fast & Furious Edition]] *[[Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition|1995 Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition]] ''Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack The ''Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack was made available on June 15, 2015 and was only available for the Ten Year Anniversary Edition and Limited Edition release by pre-order. It includes ten custom Team Forza cars: *2008 Aston Martin Team Forza DBS *2013 Audi Team Forza R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro *2013 Audi Team Forza RS 7 Sportback *2012 BMW Team Forza M5 *2009 Ferrari Team Forza 458 Italia *2005 Team Forza Honda NSX-R *2014 Lamborghini Team Forza Huracán LP 610-4 *2013 McLaren Team Forza P1 *2003 Nissan Team Forza Fairlady Z *2013 SRT Team Forza Viper GTS ''VIP Membership The ''VIP Membership pack was made available on June 15, 2015 and includes various VIP benefits, community gifts and five cars: *2012 Aston Martin V12 Zagato *2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale *2016 Ford Shelby GT350R *2013 Lamborghini Veneno *1997 McLaren F1 GT ''Logitech G Car Pack The ''Logitech G Car Pack was released on October 5, 2015 and includes seven cars: *2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine *2013 Caparo T1 *1967 Honda RA300 *1939 Mercedes-Benz W154 *1994 Nissan #75 Cunningham Racing 300ZX *2014 Toyota #12 Rebellion Racing R-One *1967 Volvo 123GT"Logitech G Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''eBay Motors Car Pack The ''eBay Motors Car Pack was released on November 3, 2015 and includes seven cars: *1969 Datsun 2000 Roadster *1977 Holden Torana A9X *1980 Lancia #31 Lancia Corse Beta Montecarlo Turbo *2014 Maserati #35 M.Calamia Swiss Team MC Trofeo *2014 Mazda #70 SpeedSource Lola B12/80 *1988 McLaren #12 Honda McLaren MP4/4 *2000 Plymouth Prowler"eBay Motors Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Mobil 1 Car Pack The ''Mobil 1 Car Pack was released on December 1, 2015 and includes seven cars: *1990 Chevrolet #30 Douglas Shierson Racing Lola T90/00 *1963 Ferrari 250LM *1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV *2015 Koenigsegg One:1 *1991 Mazda #62 Mazda Motorsport RX-7 *2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé *1958 Plymouth Fury"Mobil 1 Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Polo Red Car Pack The ''Polo Red Car Pack was released on January 5, 2016 and includes seven cars: *1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 *2013 Mazda Formula Mazda *2015 Nissan #1 Nismo Motul Autech GT-R *1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *1979 Opel Kadett C GT/E *2014 Toyota #8 Toyota Racing TS040 Hybrid *2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport"Polo Red Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Alpinestars Car Pack The ''Alpinestars Car Pack was released on January 28, 2016 and includes seven cars: *1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde *2015 Ford #02 Chip Ganassi Racing Riley Mk XXVI Daytona Prototype *1990 Mercury #15 Whistler Radar Cougar XR-7 *2005 Pontiac Aztek *1996 Subaru SVX *1967 Sunbeam Tiger *1974 Toyota Corolla SR5"Alpinestars Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Meguiar's Car Pack The ''Meguiar's Car Pack was released on March 15, 2016 and includes seven cars: *1934 Alfa Romeo P3 *2015 Chevrolet #10 Wayne Taylor Racing Corvette Daytona Prototype *2015 Ferrari 488 GTB *1969 Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe *1988 Jaguar #60 Castrol Jaguar Racing XJR-9 *1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL *1968 Opel GT"Meguiar's Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Top Gear Car Pack The ''Top Gear Car Pack was released on April 5, 2016 and includes seven cars: *2016 Audi R8 V10 plus *2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat *2014 Ferrari FXX K *2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7 *1990 Jaguar XJ-S *2016 Rolls-Royce Dawn"Top Gear Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Hot Wheels Car Pack The ''Hot Wheels Car Pack was released on May 3, 2016 and includes seven cars: *2015 BMW X6 M *2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport *1990 Ferrari #1 Scuderia Ferrari 641 *2017 Ford Focus RS *2005 Ford Hot Wheels Mustang *2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker *2015 McLaren P1 GTR"Hot Wheels Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Turn 10 Select Car Pack The ''Turn 10 Select Car Pack was released on July 13, 2016 and includes seven cars: *1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export *2014 Chevrolet #4 ROAL Motorsport RML Cruze TC1 WTCC *1980 Fiat 124 Sport Spider *1969 Ford Brawner Hawk III *2014 Jaguar #24 Emil Frey GT3 Jaguar XK *2015 McLaren 570S Coupé *2015 Mercedes-Benz #24 Tankpool24 Racing Truck"Turn 10 Select Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net ''Turn 10 Summer Car Pack The ''Turn 10 Summer Car Pack was released on August 2, 2016 and includes seven cars: *2016 Abarth 695 Biposto *2000 BMW 323ti Sport *2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan *1979 Datsun #33 Bob Sharp Racing 280ZX Turbo *1964 Ferrari F-158 F1 *1991 Nissan #23 Nissan R91CP *1964 Watson #1 Sheraton-Thompson Special Roadster"Turn 10 Summer Car Pack" - forzamotorsport.net Expansions ''Porsche Expansion The ''Porsche Expansion was released on March 1, 2016, and includes the Virginia International Raceway environment, various Porsche themed content and 21 cars: *2008 Porsche #7 Penske Racing RS Spyder Evo *1987 Porsche #17 Racing Porsche AG 962c *2015 Porsche #19 Porsche Team 919 Hybrid *1998 Porsche #26 Porsche AG 911 GT1-98 *2011 Porsche #45 Flying Lizard 911 GT3 RSR *Porsche 356A Speedster *1955 Porsche 550 Spyder *1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 *2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS *2004 Porsche 911 GT3 *2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 *2014 Porsche 911 Turbo S *1970 Porsche 914/6 *2014 Porsche 918 Spyder *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1987 Porsche 959 *2003 Porsche Carrera GT *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2015 Porsche Cayman GTS *2015 Porsche Macan Turbo"Forza Motorsport 6 Porsche Expansion" - forzamotorsport.net ''NASCAR Expansion The ''NASCAR Expansion was released on May 17, 2016 and includes the Homestead-Miami Speedway environment, various NASCAR themed content and 24 livery variants from three 2016 NASCAR cars: *Chevrolet Super Sport *Ford Fusion *Toyota Camry"Forza Motorsport 6 NASCAR Expansion" - forzamotorsport.net Promotional *The 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Battletoads Edition was available as a GameStop pre-order. *The 2016 Mazda MX-5 Pringles Edition was offered as part of the Pringles Get Xtra promotion in the United Kingdom. *The 1970 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition could be purchased with Furious 7 on Xbox Games Store until September 21, 2015. *The 2017 Ford GT Nutri-Grain Edition was distributed from February 28, 2016 until April 26, 2016 in specially marked Kellogg’s Nutri-Grain cereal packs. This promotion was only available in New Zealand."CLOSED – Nutri-Grain has partnered with Xbox New Zealand and you can Win" - http://culturejam.co.nz *The 2016 Ford #66 Ford Racing GT Le Mans was sent to all players on June 7, 2016 to promote Ford's participation in the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans."Forza Racing Championship" - forzamotorsport.net ''Fallout 4 The ''Chryslus Rocket 69 was a promotional car for the 2015 role-playing game Fallout 4 that was sent to all players on April 14, 2016, who have purchased Fallout 4 and/or Forza Motorsport 6."The Chryslus Rocket '69" - forzamotorsport.net Players also received a Vault-Tec themed 1956 Ford F-100 on November 4, 2015.Ford F100 Fallout 4 Edition Unicorns Although officially not referred to as such, the following cars were only available in various game events for a limited time after being added to the title with certain updates: *1966 Nissan Silvia - December 2015 update *1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P - January 2016 update *1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage - February 2016 update *2016 Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo - March 2016 update *2008 Ferrari California - April 2016 update *1973 Ford Escort RS1600 - May 2016 update *1971 Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III - June 2016 update *1984 Opel Manta 400 - July 2016 update References Category:Forza Motorsport 6 Category:Downloadable Content List